Poisoned Coffee
by Eternalz
Summary: Kate and Ziva investigate who poisoned Gibbs, Tony and McGee with another agent who seems to have an eye for Ziva. Rated T just in case
1. Poisoned Coffee

**NOTE:- **_I don't own any of the characters in this story... Well those who are on the actual TV show at least._

_and please review at the end thanks._

**ANOTHER NOTE:- **_Twilight never happened... so this is an **AU... **snippets of TATE and McABBY and more of Ziva/OMC_

**REMINDER:- **_I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kate and Ziva were all alone in the office, the team had just completed a difficult case and everyone else had gone home early to earn their rest. Ziva gave Kate a smile, "you did good today" she said.

"Thanks oh, Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"You doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I am aware of, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanna catch a movie to celebrate another cracked case."

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Ziva asked

"You're not the person I thought you would be"

"Are you going to pay for the movie?"

"Only if you pay for the drinks" and both of them laughed.

--------------------------

"Hold on!" Kate stuck her hand through the closing elevator door to get in.

"Going up?" Ziva asked

"Yep" Kate smiled, "did you catch any sleep last night?"

"No but I did catch a fly, annoying little things"

Kate laughed "Hey, did you notice the ambulance outside the building?"

"The one I almost crashed into this morning?"

"Wonder what happened?" Kate wondered

"DiNozzo probably died" said Ziva

"By too many slaps in the head" added Kate

"Gibbs might have had a caffeine overdose"

"or maybe the computer games McGee plays actually damaged his brain" said Kate

"or worse," added Ziva, "he could have been watching too much porn it gave him a shock."

They both laughed as they stepped out of the elevator but stopped when they saw the whole office standing around their bullpen but what made it worse was that the paramedics were there too. Ducky spotted Ziva and Kate, "Oh I'm glad you two are here"

"What happened?" Ziva asked

"It seems that the three men have a bad case of food poisoning"

"From what?" Kate asked

"From that," Ziva said, "The coffees"

"I sent samples of the coffees down to Abigail for lab testing to see if it was accidental or not"

"Hopefully they're not… just hope that DiNozzo's alright" Kate said.


	2. Special Agent Mark Connors

"Tests show that they were drugged" Abby said

"What! Who would do that!" exclaimed Kate

Suddenly, the phone rang, Abby went to get it. Kate and Ziva were the only ones on team left while the others were in the hospital recovering from what was thought to be food poisoning was actually a drug that made them pass out. Abby came back, "Hey you guys, Madame Director wants to see you."

---------------------------------------------

"Director Sheppard, you wanted to see us?" said Kate

"Ah yes, come in" the two stepped into the office, "I had a feeling that this incident wasn't accidental. Even though there is only the two of you I want you to investigate. Since both of you don't have enough experience to lead, I'm transferring an agent to your team to become your leader until further notice, you both can leave"

"Why can't you lead us?" Ziva questioned

"I wish, but I'm really busy at the moment."

"Thanks anyway," said Kate

Ziva and Kate both stepped out of the office, "I just hope that the agent won't be as hard headed as Gibbs" said Ziva.

They both arrived at the bullpen to find a good-looking, man in his early thirties sitting at Gibb's desk. Kate approached him, "Excuse me but that's my boss' desk your sitting at"

"Yes and I'm your boss for the time being" he smiled.

"Oh, sorry, Special Agent Kate Todd nice to meet you"

"And who's the other agent over there?"

"Mossad Officer Ziva David," Ziva shook his hand, "and you are?"

"Special Agent Mark Connors," he smiled back at Ziva, "How come you're here if you work for the Mossad?"

"I'm a liaison officer"

"Oh okay," Kate rolled her eyes and Mark continued on, "the Director said that Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee were drugged to death."

"They only passed out, our Forensic specialist is still doing more tests" said Kate

"Okay then, Agent Todd and Officer David, I want you to go and talk to anyone you think has a grudge against Gibbs."

"That's really going to narrow the numbers down," Kate said sarcastically.

"True, true, my mistake, I want you both to visit the cafe, see if you can find anything there."


	3. Black Hoodie

"He reminds me of DiNozzo, minus the personality" Ziva said

"I think he likes you." said Kate. Ziva blushed at that thought, he was kind of hot and didn't seem as adolescent as Tony.

"Well we're here" said Kate, "Ziva? What are you looking at?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"You mean that guy in a black hoodie hiding something underneath his jumper?"

"Yeah that guy, he looks suspicious"

"Who doesn't?"

Kate and Ziva followed him and got their guns ready. They got so close but he noticed them and started to run.

"Ziva try not to kill him this time okay?" and they went and ran after him.

"If he tries to kill me then I'll kill him but if he tries to kill you then I won't"

"That's the nicest thing I've heard in weeks Ziva thanks."

The man ran into a dead-end.

"Stop! NCIS!" Kate and Ziva walked up to him, luckily, he wasn't armed.

"You're coming with us" Ziva said

------------------------------------------------

Back at the office Ziva got off the phone, "There's been another 'food poisoning' case, this time with a Petty Officer, they tried to get him to the hospital but he died on the way."

"So where is he?" asked Kate

"He's already with Ducky" said Ziva

"Hey Ducky, did you find anything in his stomach?" Kate asked

"Hmm… I have, it seems this Petty Officer died of too much poison in his drink"

"Dr Mallard thinks it's from a latte" Palmer said to Kate

"No, I meant cappuccino Mr Palmer, actually, that reminds me of a time when I was in France…"

"Sorry to interrupt, I…I have to go" said Kate

"Okay but you're missing out on a very good story"

"Maybe next time!" shouted Kate as she walked out of the autopsy room.


	4. Gift For Grandma

Kate walked into the bullpen and found Mark at Gibbs' desk.

"Kate there you are, I have to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Its about Ziva, she isn't here is she?"

"She's in the lab with Abby"

"Good, please don't tell her this, but I really like her and I've been meaning to ask her out"

"That's great, and you're telling me this why?"

"Because I want to know if she likes me back, you know, to save embarrassment when I do ask her out."

"I don't know if this is a good time…"

"Please? Do it for me?"

Suddenly, Kate saw Ziva come out of the elevator.

Kate sighed, "Okay, but if she doesn't like you then don't go crying to be about it."

"Thanks you're a legend Kate," Ziva walked into the bullpen, "Um… yes, Kate give me information about Jonathan Green" said Mark

"Jonathan a.k.a. 'Black Hoodie' is a drug dealer and operated around the area for about two years" said Kate

"So then how come the local police haven't caught him yet?" Ziva asked

"He's well known by druggies for keeping camouflaged, he also used to sell poison"

-------------------------------------------

"I haven't done anything I swear!" Jonathan said in interrogation.

"Then what was that you were hiding!" Mark said.

"It was just a surprise gift for my Grandmother!"

"Then why were you hanging around the café!"

"I had to stop and get coffee"

"Take him away, I need a coffee" Mark said in frustration

On the other side of the interrogation room, "Ziva, he needs coffee" Kate said

"Why do I have to get it?"

"Because he likes you" Abby said

"You should buy one for him at the café" Kate smiled


	5. Agent Connors makes a move

"Can I have a coffee to go please" Ziva asked

"Yeah sure, oh a badge, do you work for NCIS?" the guy asked

"How do you know?"

"Uh, I've seen a couple of your workers come in" he said, "I'll go get that coffee" he smiled nervously. Ziva was starting to get suspicious.

"Here you go" he said and handed Ziva the coffee.

"Thanks" and Ziva left the café.

-------------------------------------------

"Abby, could you test this coffee?" Ziva asked as she entered the lab

"Yeah sure, but haven't you already got the guy though?"

"I'm just making sure if it is safe for Mark to drink it"

"You like him don't you?" Abby raised an eyebrow

"Maybe" Ziva smiled

"Then ask him out! Judging by his looks at you, I think he likes you"

Mark was standing outside the door.

"AH! Mark, you didn't hear anything did you?" asked Abby

"Don't worry; I didn't hear anything, Ziva can I talk to you for a second?"

"Go right ahead! Take her away!" Abby said with much enthusiasm.

Ziva followed him out.

"Hey Ziva, I know now is not a good time but I need to ask you something" Mark said

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes I'll go out with you"

"Great! 7:30 Friday night at the restaurant down the road?"

"Sounds well I mean, good" said Ziva

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment but I think you both need to see this" said Abby

-------------------------------------------

The guy at the café finished his shift and was about to reach his car, "STOP RIGHT THERE! NCIS!" Kate shouted, she, Ziva and Mark came out from behind a car and were armed and ready to shoot.

"Brendan Witherland, you are under arrest!" Mark said, then handcuffed him as Kate read his rights.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! SHAME ON YOU THE NAVY!" Brendan shouted

"Who killed his father?" asked Kate


	6. Welcome back Gibbs

"Thomas Witherland, father of Brendan was in the Navy and killed in action. Brendan blames the Navy for his father's death" Kate said. Ziva, Kate and Mark were at the bullpen talking about their case and were also joined by Abby.

"Poor guy, he didn't have to take it out on our agents though" Mark said, "but I guess Gibbs deserves it, he can be a bastard sometimes."

Mark felt a slap on the head

"Gibbs still has that spirit" said Mark

"I've just been back from the hospital and already someone calls me a bastard" Gibbs said. Two more people followed Gibbs,

"Tony!" Kate leaped up from her chair and gave him a hug. He softly kissed her on the head.

"Hey! Miss me?" He said

"No they were happy you weren't here" said Gibbs

They were suddenly interrupted by a large bang on the floor; McGee was tackled to the ground by Abby who was over-excited to see him.

"Hey Ziva, how are you going?" Gibbs asked

"I'm doing great, and you?"

"Never been better" smiled Gibbs

Tony walked over to Mark and put his arm around him. "Hey old buddy! What you been up to?" he said

"Oh nothing, just been doing more skirt chasing" Mark said

Ziva looked at Mark with a shocked face.

"I'm joking! I was only playing with your mind!"

"So I see you've already met Officer David, she's pretty hot don't you think?" Tony said but then received an elbowing to his ribs by Kate.

"Trying to steal his woman there DiNozzo?" Gibbs said

"So McGee, how have you been?" Kate asked

"I'm okay" he said

"Yeah been watching too many porn videos of the nurses" Tony teased.

"McGee you perve!" Abby shouted

"No I haven't"

"Sure you have McGee that's what I love about ya!" said Abby

Everyone else froze, "Abby, you didn't mean that did you?" said Kate

"Nope" smiled Abby

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE:- **_Liked it, hated it? Please review... thanks! _


End file.
